The tale of the greatest pirate ever
by holmestalentsmaster
Summary: Luffy is subjected to experiments worse that torture and death when young. See as this Luffy sails Grand Line to realise the dreams of his crew and become the greatest pirate ever. OP!LuffyxHarem with most girls in the show, Fem!Ace and other chars, Bigger crew and better ship.


The tale of the greatest pirate ever.

Gol D Roger was a disguise created and used by Portgas D Rouge to sail through all of the world, this was only know by her younger twin brother Monkey D Dragon, not even her vice-captain Silverys Rayleigh knew it; almost at the end of her journey she contracted an uncurable disease that would greatly diminish her years of life, so she disbanded her crew and let herself be arrested by her father. Garp, who thought for all these years that his first child had died after he went to a mission and when he returned she was missing, finally uncovered the truth that Gol D Roger was his daughter Portgas D Rouge when he paid attention to the last words of the pirate 'king':

"I'm going to have a child, Garp, and I was thinking to give the newborn the surname that belongs to both the baby's mother and grandmother, as mine would draw unwanted attention. So take care of this Portgas for me, ok?"At that moment what a wide-eyed Garp saw a vision that could have been a trick of the light but there was the face of his daughter hidden beneath a heavy amount of make up and clothes to look like a pirate captain; he would never have believed that it was his daughter in front of him if there wasn't an orange hairstring on the forehead of his prisoner, the same unique color of hair that only his late wife had and that passed onto their daughter.

Garp, since he was young was powerful, in his veins flowed blood from the greatest lines of the planet, his ancestors all were royal and the most powerful of their races, they ranged from fairy dwarves from Dressrosa to fishmen to the biggest race of giants, that made other giants seen like ants; going through minotaurs and centaurs, birdmen and batfolk, wolf-folk and felinefolks, all the way to snakemen.

When he was 14, he met and saved a 16 year old girl by the name Portgas D Goldia, she was being chased by the world government, the marines and pirates; she came running to him asking for help almost dead and fainted when she was in reach of his arms, curious and worried he took her to his small cottage in the woods of Fuchsia and nursed her back to her health; in these mean time they got to know each other and slowly fell in love but he never asked about her past willing to wait for her to share of her own volition, until one day her pursuers found and surroundered Garp's cottage, she used to running away heard the sounds of a mob from afar, so not wanting her savior pay for what she believed was her fault, crying Goldia kissed the man she fell in love with on the forehead saying sorry and thanks before heading to the door; when she touched the knob a familiar big and warm hand enveloped hers making her gasp in surprise before Garp's voice made itself know.

"You don't really think I will let you go to your death, do you midget? I might sleep through hell but nothing can keep me down when my precious person cries." He pulled her into a kiss that had her blushing and creaming herself from the love and heat it gave her, and hug after calling her her pet name again, he looked into her eyes smiling the grin only the Monkey D had, before saying the words which would seal both of their fates together.

"I love you, you are mine and only mine, no one eles has the right to touch you without my permission; that said I'll go destroy those that think they can hurt you and after that then we will marry. Say how does a family sound to you?"

She cried happy and smiling "It sounds great."Then he smiled and setting her down because curiously her legs turned to jelly after the kiss, he opened the door and went out to village where the commotion was, just before he was out of sight he stopped as he heard an HEY before hearing I LOVE YOU from Goldia, Garp turned his head slightly and giving her a heart-stopping orgasmic-creating grin.

He got to the center of town to see pirates, marines and others coming together to kill Goldia because she was too powerful to be defeated by a small number of men; someone noticed Garp and said to kill him before heading out to get the target. All of them felt overwhelming fear once they looked at him and saw the ground cracking before exploding and turning into nothing, but still they went towards him attacking with their guns, blades, powers. The result of that was... complete and utter destruction of the joint forces that went against Garp to try and later get Goldia, not a single one survived that bloody battle and the night was know as the Crimson Slaughter, and not a scratch came upon Goldia or Fuchsia's inhabitants. The only saving grace was a strong storm that washed away all the blood, flesh and bones in the streets to the deep ocean where the resident sea king ate it all.

Goldia told the man who went to the length of even sullying his hands with another's blood for her why she was being chased; the reason was that she had all the same royal and powerful ancestors as Garp, which was ironic since he towered over her but he wasn't so surprised since she was the only person who could go toe to toe with him giving his all and not die, and without doubt the most beautiful woman in the world, with a face and body of a jeweled Deity.

Garp and Goldia married after that, he joined the marines, as the pay was good who even through inumerous covert investigations, never became aware of his actions that fateful night nor could they buster call the village as it was a ghost operation and Goldia's existence could not be given away, plus there never was a clue of her again so they just declared her dead by the hands of someone who was killed that night. His job also had the advantage of knowing the navy's troops movements giving him time to prepare. But for years life was calm, in the mean time he fathered twins, a girl and a boy by the names Portgas D Rouge and Monkey D Dragon; for capturing countless criminals he was promoted time after time until he became the youngest vice-admiral, he was even offered an Admiral position along with a logia Devil fruit, but refused it.

For sixteen years Garp and Goldia they raised, trained, taught and were with their kids; when they were 16 they Dragon and Rouge went their ways promised to stay in touch, the day after they left Goldia passed away sleeping by Garp's side with a smile on her face, it was the first time the vice-admiral cried so much and so hard; he wasn't worried about or angry at his kids he knew they would visit the grave he built for Goldia the day they came back and realised she passed on, that was enough for him; Dragon became the leader of a growing movement that wanted a revolution against the world government, but Rouge mysteriously disappeared...

He searched high and low for her, but there was never a clue on her whereabouts so Garp reluctantly accepted her death but hoped to be wrong, he almost knew it the only thing that could confirm she was alive was that Dragon never changed, if only he could talk to his idiotic son without having to fight him because Sengoku asked he would confirm Rouge was alive and possibly be able to know where he was and what she was doing that he didn1t receive notices of her. The day Sengoku discovered he had a son and that he was Dragon, the revolutionary, was one where Marineford was almost destroyed by Garp fighting his friend.

But he never expected to find his daughter being the man the world knew as the pirate king "Gold Roger", the first thing he did was to fall down crying happily to which she smiled and cried a little too, they made small talk before getting to serious matters...

"You're really pregnant? Who's the punk I need to kill? Because your execution is going to be soon so you better escape, if you need my help you can tell me, I value my work but family is above it" Said Garp somberly. To which Rouge still in her disguise gave a big smile.

"No I'm not pregnant yet but I will be, also there's no need for your help my colaborator and me have a plan, and we wouldn't want to tarnish your duties to your work."

"This colaborator is the man you love and will have a child with, right, who is him? I want to have a 'talk' with him" Garp said emotionlessly, but behind him there was a murderous aura on full blown.

Rouge smiled softly before answering, "You don't need to worry, I've always known and loved him just as he did me, you know him too and you love him like a son; after all he's your son and my twin brother, Dragon."His eyes bugged out and his chin hit the ground before he schooled his facial features and sighed, there was no one else but his son that he'd ever entrust her to, plus knowing that at least she was in good hands was a relief. Rouge wasn't surprised to see her father taking her declaration of being with her blood brother with no problem, their ancestors at one point or another practiced incest and also their family didn't judge people, much less else care for the world's opinion. So when Garp stood up, wearing the family's grin she knew he was happy, his words jsut confirmed it.

"Tell Dragon after the plan of you two works out that you have my blessing as also I'm sure you already got your mother's, who certainly noticed the love between both of you before me." He was walking back to the door because his time to talk to the pirate 'king' was over, but left his daughter some parting words. "I'm proud of you two and also, make sure to give me grandkids!"

At the execution day in Logue, Dragon put the plan into action; he first had knocked out a random pirate scum and put him on a sack he had gotten, before waiting for the execution to start. After Rouge still disguised as Roger, said the words that would begin the Golden Age of Piracy smiling fearlessly, the blades came down only to stop along with the whole world. The cause was Dragon using a forgotten weapon that controlled time, created by the empire which was destroyed by the world government centuries before; calmly he walked to the execution platfrom where his grinning love was being held while two swords contacted her neck. He touched her and Rouge started to move again before she escaped the locks that kept her still, smiling at her brother before leaping to hug him, she would have succeded if he didn't evade and throw something at her which she caught.

"What was that for? We don't see each other for so long and you don't even hug and kiss me hello, do I stink?!" Rouge asked with a pout and cutely scrunched up face that was ruined with her attire.

To which Dragon smirked and replied, "First, I will kiss you when you change to the clothes that I just threw; second, I won't hug a man; third, even your stink smells like the best essence so I don't think you can say that." She blushed and laughed at his honesty, it was one of the things she loved the most about him; then she asked for him to cover her body while she changed clothes, only her husband could see her naked, it didn't matter if time had stopped and no one else would remember, notice or even know someone changed right there, plus she always liked him being possesive and having him cover her from a crowd surely would make it go off charts.

When she finished her orange hair was down to her lower back with a red flower on the side of her head and she was wearing a white loose-fitting dress, on her hand was the male clothes she wore before. The siblings gazes crossed and Dragon gave Rouge a passionate kiss that made her cream herself to satisfy all of the missing, wanting and loving for the moment, before they separated smiling with Rouge being weak at the knees and went to the secong stage of their plan: make the pirate Dragon had on the sack take her place at the execution. So Rouge made her brother put her old clothes on the no-name pirate and then using the permanent make-up she told her husband to bring in the sack, made that pirate become the pirate 'king' who would die.

Dragon opened the locks of the execution stand by lockpicking them, grumbling that his sister could at least have waited for him to free her but had to escape the shackles without help; he then put and shackled Rouge's decoy in the exact place and stance she was in, before fixing the expression on the face of the soon-to-be-dead 'Roger' to the correct one. Content that everything went perfect he took the sack with all possible evidences on his back and a surprised Rouge bridal-style before jumping to the opposite side of the square with her in his arms. When he landed, he let her down gently before turning to see the swords touching the neck of the decoy just like they were doing Rouge's, at least he freed time from its smallest and only indivisible part, a moment, and saw a head flying and blood flowing. Then he turned around with his wife and went home.

Dragon and Rouge married and lived in the same house their parents lived and raised them; soon they had children the first was a girl whom they named Gol Portgas D Ana; one year and a half later another girl was born Gol Portgas D Nami and after a year and a half again a boy came to the family, by the name Monkey D Luffy. They stayed with their children until luffy was 3, Nami 4 and a half, and Ana 6 years old; then the uncurable disease Rouge had contracted so many years before took her life, leaving the family crying at the loss of their matriarch, and if that wasn't enough Dragon needed to leave to lead the revolutionary army.

Ana and Nami had to take care of Luffy; their grandfather had come and taken them to some friends of his so that his grandchildren would be taken care of, those friends turned out to be old bandits that didn't care in the slightest for them leaving them to their fates; the siblings managed together until one day the three of them were separated by force. During a night with one of the biggest storms to remember, they were in florest and gotten lost separatedly.

Ana managed to find her way back and she though worried, believed that Luffy and Nami would find theirs ways back too; when they didn't come she started to search for them and train brutally to be able to protect her siblings.

Nami was pushed off a cliff into the sea by the strong winds and ended up in the house of a woman named Bellemere and her foster daughter Nojiko, slowly with time Nami liked them, that unconsciously and unwillingly started making blocks to the memories of her true family, it got to a point where she believed she was an orphan but fate had a way to bring the three of them back together.

Luffy was found by some cientists and taken to a facility as an experiment subject, there he was subjected to experiments so cruel that torture wouldn't be able to ever compare to it.

And it's during one of those experiments that the tale of the greatest pirate ever starts.

**Hey this is Holmestalentsmaster. This story is one that was on my mind since a long time, it will be a LuffyxHarem with most the girls in the show, Luffy will be Jack Sparrow-like and OP later on, he will have all the devil fruits powers and other abilities granted by the experiment. The devil powers and experiment abilities will cancel each other out at the beggining, so due to that he will be a normal human guy; as time passes the powers and abilities will merge giving him control over it, still he will not use it unless in extreme situations; he will fight barehanded and with weapons . The crew will be bigger and there will be changes in it, just like you noticed the Fem!Ace, Ana, but I won't spoil the surprise.**

**Please review or PM about anything you want. **

**Over and out.**

**See ya.**


End file.
